


Comeuppance

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-18
Updated: 2008-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Snape uses Potter's arrogance to his advantage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Beta:** SoftlySweetly - This one's for you, my darlin'!  
 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and her publishers. The author of this work receives no profit from it. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **Summary:** Snape uses Potter's arrogance to his advantage.  
 **A/N:** Written for my LiveJournal Mission Insane Plot? What Plot? table, which can be found [here](http://potion-lady.livejournal.com/50425.html#cutid16), using prompt #7 – Hate!Sex.

 

"Stay away from Lily, Death Eater!" Potter shouted, glaring up at the spot where Snape hung suspended upside-down.

Smirking despite being in such an unfavourable predicament, Snape drawled, "Upset, Potter, that I had her long before you could ever claim her? Can't handle having the sloppy seconds? Or are you just angry that I'm not afraid to say exactly what she is – a Mudblood?" he taunted condescendingly.

"Shut your mouth before I hex off your tongue!" Raising his wand menacingly, Potter was stunned into speechlessness when he heard Snape snarl a disarming charm and his wand flew out of his hand. When that slimy voice muttered several borderline Dark curses and Potter found himself Silenced and pinned to the cold stone wall he began to feel a bit nervous. He was used to being the one calling the shots in his feud with Snivellus. He'd never been at such a disadvantage before.

Breaking the hex Potter had placed on him, Snape grunted as he landed on the dungeon floor. Standing and brushing off his robes, he stalked toward the silent, bound young man he'd hated for so many years, a menacing smirk twisting his features into an unpleasant mask. "Why so stunned, Potter? Did you think you were the only one in the castle who knew how to cast a disarming charm? Shocked that you're not the one in control anymore? Or, perhaps you're worried now that a _Death Eater_ has you right where you belong – at his mercy." 

Lazily raising his wand, Snape cast several painful hexes, many of which were far more than simply borderline Dark. As a lashing hex glanced over Potter's cheek and split open the flesh, Snape moved even closer to the Gryffindor. Trailing a long, pale finger through the blood dripping down Potter's cheek, he met glaring hazel eyes and popped the finger into his mouth, sucking the blood off lewdly. Grinding his body against the magically bound young man, Snape whispered harshly, "I think I understand now why you enjoy tormenting others so, Potter. It's quite…exhilarating, is it not?" Shoving a leg roughly between Potter's and finding the beginnings of a promising erection, Snape laughed wickedly and sneered, "I can see being bound does something for you. Or do you just get off on pain, whether it's yours or someone else's? No mind, I'm going to have my way with you regardless."

Casting a charm to disrobe Potter, leaving him completely naked in the chilly hallway, and another spell to turn Potter around, pressing his face into the stone wall, Snape moved forward, grinding his clothed erection against Potter's arse, and murmured, "I'm going to fuck you, Potter, in a way that you'll never be able to fuck with me." 

Quickly unbuttoning his trousers and releasing his straining prick, Snape thrust into Potter's unprepared body, smirking as Potter's back arched and his mouth opened on a scream, silenced by the charm still in place. Grunting at the tightness, Snape thrust several times before realizing that Potter's writhing had changed from pain into something else. Looking over Potter's bare shoulder, Snape noticed the painfully hard cock rubbing harshly against the stone wall. He sneered into Potter's ear, "I knew you'd be a bitch. Do you take the mutt's cock up your arse? Does he make you howl like your pet werewolf howls at the moon?"

Potter stiffened and renewed his struggle against the invisible bonds holding him captive against the cold, unforgiving stone of the dungeon hallway. When Snape pressed his full weight against Potter's back, pushing him fully against the stone and grinding his cock into the wall with each thrust, and his dick grazed against Potter's prostate, Potter's humiliated wail as he came was loud enough to break the silencing charm that had been cast on him.

Snape grunted at the muscles constricting around his prick and growled through his orgasm. Pulling back and buttoning himself up quickly, Snape hissed, "I know that no one will hear of this, Potter, unless you'd like your friend's _furry little problem_ made public knowledge." Receiving an angry agreement, Snape wandered away, leaving Potter bound naked to the wall, his come dripping down the Gryffindor's thighs.


End file.
